Pokeshipping Playlist!
by pokemoncrazygirl
Summary: AAML On-shots based on songs from my iPod. Hope ya like it!  Rated T for language.


Girlfriend

Misty sat across the fire glaring at Dawn who was clinging to Ash's shoulder. _She's no better than me. In fact I am way better than her. I've known hm for longer. WAY LONGER. Then why? Why is she is __**girlfriend? **_Misty still couldn't believe that Ash had a girlfriend and a dumb blunette too.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I dont like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

"Misty! Will you get more wood for the fire?" Brock hollered.

"Sure thing Brocko!" Misty replied getting up.

Misty set Togepi down next to Pikachu and got up from her seat. She walked towards the woos when her foot slipped and she fell. She brace herself for impact knowing it was going to be a bad fall, but instead of rocks she felt two pairs of hands holding her up. She looked up and saw Ash's face.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied blushing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Misty sat in her sleeping bag thinking about her one and only love. His raven colored hair, chocolate brown eyes. His cocky grin, and his smile that could make someone melt. His love for his pokemon, his babyish behavior after losing an argument.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Misty saw a familiar face with brown hair up ahead. She instantly recognized Ash's oldest rival and one of his best friends. _Gary._

"Dumb blue," he said noddeing his head at Dawn." Ashy-boy, Brocko, and well well if it isn't red you look extremely hot today!" Gary said.

This made Ash furious, and Ash being furious made Dawn extremely jealous.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

' 'mon lets go," Ash said.

"Aww is Ashy-Boy tring to protect his girlll-frriend?" Gary cooed.

This made both Ash and Misty blush a shade of deep red.

"Excuuse me but I'M Ash's girlfriend," replied a furious Dawn.

"Well that's too bad I always thought you and Red would make a good couple Ashy-boy" Gary said.

Ash and Misty blushed even more. Dawn was becoming more angry. Brock stood smirking knowing the two liked each other.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

They group was walking through the forest when Dawn shrieked complaining about the pidgey that had just messed up her hair. Ash turned and saw the horrified Misty. _Oh she's still afraid of bugs. _He grabbed her hand instantly comforting Misty, while it aggravated Dawn. Misty clung on to Ash's arm as if it were her life and shrieked every time a Wurmple or Caterpie appeared, while Ash laughed and made fun of her every time.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

When they reached there camping place for the night and all the tents were setup. Ash, Misty and Dawn sat around the fire waiting for Brock to finish cooking dinner. Misty turned to find Ash loooking at her the both blushed and looked away. Dawn caught this and was asking Ash what hairdo she should have for her next contest. By the look on Ash's face she knew he wsn't paying any attention to Dawn at all.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

Misty shivered as she felt the cool breeze hit her bare arm. Ash saw this and placed his jacket around her shoulders. Misty blushed, but accepted. Dawn glared at her and snuggled closer to Ash, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pikachu came up to Misty and soundly fell asleep in her lap. Dawn glared again. Pikachu never did that to her.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Misty and Ash were having a ice cream eating contest while Dawn was asking what shade of pink lipgloss looked better. Ash didn't care so he did randomly chose one and Dawn complained how it would 'Clash with her dress'. She put down all 37 of her bags filled with clothes she had just bought and sat down.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

"No Dawn golf is not the sport where you hit a green ball across a net with racquets, that's tennis," Ash said flatly.

Misty and Brock were holding in there laughter while Dawn was relieved because the tennis ball wouldn't match her outfit, but she flipped when Ash told her that the golf ball the were going to play with was orange. She said something about destroying the emphasis of purple.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

Dawn was complaining about having to walk to much while Ash was getting ready to take his shot.

"YEAH! HOLE IN ONE!" Ash yelled. He linked arms with Misty and started running in circles.

Dawn glared, she was getting really good at the glaring thing now. Brock smirked, wondering when the two would finally admit.

"Ooooo, a golf cart!" Dawn said happily.

She grabbed Ash's hand and ran off towards the cart.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

It was Dawn's turn and she 'accidently' hit Misty with her golf club.

"Misty are you ok?" Ash asked running up to Misty who's head was now bleeding.

"Don't worry.." Misty said.

"I'll take Misty inside, you and Dawn keep playing," Ash said to Brock.

'But-" Dawn was interrupted by Ash.

"Just shut up Dawn. Just shut the hell up"

And Ash took the bleeding Misty inside.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey!_

"You feeling better?" Ash asked Misty

"Yeah, thanks," Misty replied.

Their faces were only inches apart.

Hope you liked it!

Plz Review

Good, Horrible, Crappy?

Thx

~ Pokemoncrazygirl XD ¬_¬ o_O


End file.
